Turnabout Affairs
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: 11 years ago a prodigy from Germany became a defense attorney at age 13, during one of her cases, she is shot and is put in a coma. She awakes 11 years later and meets a certain blonde prosecutor. KlavierxOC.


Turnabout Affairs 

Summary: 11 years ago a prodigy from Germany became a defense attorney at age 13, during one of her cases, she is shot and is put in a coma. She awakes 11 years later and meets a certain blonde prosecutor. KlavierxOC.

Chapter 1: Turnabout Shooting

(11years ago - Eva's POV)

**May 5, 9:02AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No.3**

I paced along the court room, I stopped at a mirror and glanced at my reflection. I had long silver hair that reached my hair, but it looks really short now that I have clips in it. I was wearing a high neck black coat that had loads of zips and belt buckles for decoration and I was wearing black leather gloves, and black boots. My coat reached the back of my knees. I was quite tall slender and had pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. My name is Eva Aldaine, I am 13 years old and have been working as a defense attorney for 6 months now. I came to this country from Germany 6 months ago as well. I was waiting for my client. My client was a young woman aged 25, accused of murdering her best friend, her name is Lisa Dunning. The victim, Maria Stone died from blood loss due to blunt force trauma after being struck on the head with a small statue.

"Ms Aldaine?" a woman with short brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Oh, hello Mrs Dunning! How are you this morning?" I asked. Lisa was wearing a light blue dress and matching dolly shoes.

"A little nervous, actually" she replied.

"Don't worry, I believe that you're innocent and that the truth will make itself clear" I smiled.

"Thank you" she said, smiling slightly.

"The court will be in session soon, will the defendant and her lawyer please make their way into the court room?" the bailiff asked.

"Yes, we will be there in a minute" I replied. I turned to Lisa.

"Showtime" I smiled.

**May 5, 9:10AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 2**

"Court is now in session, is the defense ready?" the grey bearded judge asked.

"Yes, your honour" I nodded.

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honour" a middle-aged man with black hair and glasses replied. Winston Payne, the alleged 'rookie killer'. This man is the prosecutor on this case, he is very confident in his own abilities to the point the he is very arrogant about it.

"Mr Payne, your opening statement please"

"Yes, your honour. Today we will establish that the defendant, Lisa Dunning killed her best friend, Maria Stone in cold blood. We, the prosecution have a witness that places the defendant at the crime scene" Mr Payne smirked.

"Okay, please call your first witness"

"Yes, your honour" a scruffy looking person wearing a brown/green trench coat, he had messy brown hair and was wearing a brown tie.

"Witness please state your name and occupation" Payne commanded.

"The name's Dick Gumshoe, I am the detective in charge of homicide down at the precinct!" he replied in one long breath.

"Witness please calm down" the judge commanded.

"Sorry sir, I'm just a bit nervous. It's my first time in court" Gumshoe explained.

"Okay then, your testimony please"

"Yes sir" the scruffy detective replied.

"I was the first person at the scene of the crime. We had received a call from a woman around 10PM saying that she heard a loud THUMP! Coming from next door. When we arrived, the scene was in a mess, there was obvious signs that a struggle took place. Everything was on the floor. The victim, Ms Stone was slumped over in the corner of her front room on the table. The murder weapon was found next to the body, it was a small but heavy statue of a pagoda. We found the defendant's, Mrs Dunning's fingerprints on it. Apparently, the defendant caught Ms Stone trying to seduce her husband and slapped the victim on the day of the murder."

"As you see, the defendant had a clear motive your honour" Payne smirked. That arrogant son of a --

"Will you please start your cross-examination Ms Aldaine?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honour" I nodded.

"Mr Gumshoe, why did you think that small pagoda statue was the murder weapon?" I asked.

"It had some of the victim's blood on it" he replied.

"Please amend your testimony" the judge asked.

"Yes sir"

"Mr Gumshoe, who was the woman who reported the crime?"

"Her name is Mrs Elise Turner"

"Please tell the court more details on how the victim died?" I asked.

"Okay. The victim died from being struck on the head with the statue, she was struck on the back of her head" he explained.

"That was very brief. Your cross-examination, Ms Aldaine?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honour" I replied. I looked at the autopsy report for Ms Stone;

'Ms Maria Stone, age 30. Died from blood loss due to being struck on the right temple with a blunt object' Ah ha! The contradiction!

"Mr Gumshoe, where did you say the victim was struck again?" I asked with a smirk.

"Erm, sure? She was hit on the back of the head" he replied.

"Is there a problem Ms Aldaine?" the judge asked.

"Of course not…" Mr Payne replied, rolling his eyes.

"Of course there is" I smirked.

"What?!" Payne cried.

"Mr Gumshoe's testimony directly contradicts the autopsy report, which I quote: 'Died from blood loss due to being struck on the right temple with a blunt object'! Where does it mention the victim was struck on the back of the head?!" I asked.

"Heh heh heh heh, what does that have to do with anything?" Payne asked.

"Well if Mr Gumshoe really _was_ the first one at the scene, he would have seen the blood coming from the victim's right temple. So, I ask you Mr Gumshoe…were you really the first one at the scene?!"

"Gak!" Payne cried.

"Witness, what is the meaning of this?!" the judge asked. Mr Gumshoe looked down.

"Never mind, the prosecution would like to call it's next witness" Payne spoke up.

"Okay, the court will take a ten minute recess in which prosecution should prepare their next witness" and with that, he slammed down his gavel.

**May 5, 11:00AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"You were really good in there Ms Aldaine" Mrs Dunning smiled.

"Thank you, I think that real culprit will be taking the stand and that they will slip up and say something incriminating" I explained.

"Yeah. You know when that detective said that the woman who reported the crime was Mrs Elise Turner?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"well, I recognised that name, she used to be a roommate of mine in college"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we used to be friends"

"Used to?"

"Yeah, we were involved in a…incident"

"What incident?"

"I don't know if I should tell you"

"I'm your lawyer and I need to know, if she really is the culprit her actions and her motive may be derived from that incident" I explained.

"Okay…5 years ago my twin sister was kidnapped and killed. Maria my best friend is a detective who has been investigating my sister's murder. On the day of the murder I wanted to see how her investigation was going, so I went to her house. I found her kissing my husband, he trying to push her off but she had him pinned to the wall. My husband isn't very strong so he couldn't push her off. I was really mad so I slapped her. My husband and I left afterwards" she explained.

"Okay, that was not what I was asking. Can you please give me details about that incident 5 years ago?" I asked again.

"Okay…I'll try to stay on subject."

"5 years ago, on the 2nd May my twin sister Lyra was kidnapped. Our family is quite wealthy. We received a ransom note that said that if we gave them $500,000, they would return Lyra. But, when we went to the warehouse where we were supposed to do the transaction we found Lyra laying dead on the floor, she had been shot in the back. The bullet pierced through her heart. When Maria found out she started a private investigation, she's a private detective" she explained, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but how was Mrs Turner involved?" I asked.

"She was the main suspect" she replied. Okay that makes sense, but why would she kill someone because of that? There must be something more to that incident…

"Would the defendant and her lawyer please return to the court room?" the bailiff asked.

"Yeah, coming…" I replied.

**May 5, 11:10AM**

**District Court**

**Court room No. 2**

"The court will now reconvene, is the defense ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honour" I replied.

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Of course, your honour" Payne smirked.

"Okay, will the prosecution please call it's next witness?"

"Yes, your honour. Will the witness please take the stand?" Payne asked. A woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a waitress uniform.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation" Payne stated.

"Okay, my name Elise Turned, I am a waitress in a French restaurant/café called Tres Bien" she replied in a soft tone, smiling warmly. The courtroom was deathly quiet.

"Well aren't you sweet?" the judge asked.

"Thank you, sir" she smiled. Oh, give me a break! She hasn't been here for five minutes and she has already captured the heart of every man in the room!

"Umm, will the witness please testify about the crime?" the judge asked.

"Okay…It was around 10PM and I was in my living room, suddenly I saw a woman with short black hair hit the wall of her apartment--"

"OBJECTION!" I shouted.

"Mrs Turner, you've really dug your own grave with what you just said." I smirked.

"W-What do you mean?!" Payne asked, visibly sweating…eww.

"You know full well what I mean. Mrs Turner just testified that she _saw_ the victim, which means she couldn't have possibly been next door! Now Mrs Turner exactly _where_ were you during the time of the murder?!" I asked. Mrs Turner looked nervous. I'm on the right track, I know it! Now it's time to put her under pressure!

"The only place where you could have seen what happened would have been inside the victim's apartment!" I smirked.

"OBJECTION!" Payne cried.

"This is nothing but baseless conjecture!" he cried, then an evil smile came across his face.

"Unless…you can prove it with evidence…" he smirked. I looked at the court record. I had the autopsy report, the murder weapon, a broken crystal dish and the crime scene photo. Hmm, I've got an idea…"

"I don't have the evidence…" I replied.

"I knew it!" he smirked.

"But I can answer your question"

"WHAT?! How?!"

"By getting the witness to testify" I replied.

"Witness please tell the court what you saw" the judge spoke up.

"Okay…I was never in her apartment, I saw the defendant hit the woman on the hard with something. The woman fell and knocked over a crystal vase. I saw it all from the building opposite her apartment" she explained.

"OBJECTION!" I shouted.

"There is no way you could have been in the opposite building" I smiled.

"What?! Why not?!" she asked.

"Because if you saw the crime from another building, you wouldn't have seen the crystal dish break because you view would have been obscured by the victim herself! The only way you could have seen the dish break was to be standing in front of the victim in her apartment!"

"What?! Noo!" the witness cried.

"He he he he, don't think you've won yet rookie. What motive could she possibly have had to kill Ms Stone?" Payne asked, catching me off guard.

"Y-Yeah! What would my motive be?!" Mrs Turner smirked.

"Well, prosecutor Payne. I must say your name does you justice, but to answer your question we are going to have to go back to an incident that happened 5 years ago. The incident that I am talking about, is the one where my client's twin sister was kidnapped and killed…and the witness was the main suspect!"

"What?!" the 'rookie killer' cried.

"Now will you please testify about 2nd May 5 years ago" the judge asked.

"5 years ago, I saw two people carry an unconscious person into a warehouse. I was exiting my storage room that was in the area. I decided to take a closer look and I saw a man and a woman tie up the unconscious girl, but she woke up and saw the two people. She tried to run after she got free but, the woman shot the girl in the back as she tried to run." Mrs Turner explained.

"Excuse me? Ms Aldaine?" the bailiff asked he was carrying a silver bag.

"Yes?"

"The defendant wanted me to give you this" he replied handing me the bag.

"Thank you" I smiled, and with that he left. I opened the bag and found a gun, a letter, a bullet and a bracelet inside. A small note fell out when I tipped the contents of the bag out. I read the note.

'Dear Ms Aldaine,

I thought you might need the evidence from that case.

From, Lisa'

Thank you Lisa! Just what I need! I skimmed the case file, a particular part caught my eye;

'Prints found on the murder weapon belonged to Mrs Elise Turner'

"Mrs Turner, you claim that you witnessed the crime, correct?" I asked.

"Of course she witnessed the crime!" Payne smirked.

"If that really was the case, then why was your fingerprints found on the murder weapon?!" I smirked.

"What?!" she gasped.

"Why are you so surprised Mrs Turner? After all you're the main suspect!"

"What?!" Payne cried. All the pieces are falling into place.

"Witness, please tell the truth!" the judge scolded.

"Mrs Turner, please testify about--"

"OBJECTION!" I shouted.

"I think I'll shed some light on the matter, I think I've worked everything out…5 years ago, you plotted the kidnapping of Lyra, my client's twin sister. That was explained in the letter you sent to Lyra and her family, but you left your fingerprints on it. When you got Lyra tied up you went to check if anyone was there, but she managed to untie herself. You saw her escaping and she had seen your face, if you let her go she would have told everyone and it would have been all over for you. So you did the only thing you could think of…you killed her by shooting her in the back. Before the prosecution asks, this is related to the case by the fact that Ms Stone is a private investigator that was investigating what happened 5 years ago. Mrs Turner? Ms Stone found out you killed Lyra and she was going to tell everyone, you had no choice but to kill her, didn't you?" I asked.

"That's--" Payne began.

"I admit…I confess" Mrs Turner sighed.

"I did it, did it all. I panicked that night 5 years ago, when she escaped all I could think was; 'If she gets away, it'll be all over' so I shot her. When 5 years had passed, I thought I was free…until Maria showed up saying she knew and she was going to tell everyone. I had no choice, I had to silence her…forever" she sighed.

"Why did you do all that?" I asked.

"I have a daughter. I don't earn much money, I thought that if I could pull off the kidnapping, everything would be alright…but it all fell apart…Ms Aldaine?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You're very good at your job. May I ask a favour, before I'm arrested?"

"Okay"

"Can you please look after my 8 year old daughter until her aunt can collect her? It showed only take an hour and a half for her to get here. My daughter's name is Amy and my sister's name is Natalia"

"Okay, I'll look after your daughter"

"Thank you, this means a lot to me"

"Will the defendant please take the stand?" the judge asked as Mrs Turner was lend away in handcuffs. Lisa walked over to the stand.

"Ahem, in light of this matter, I almost sent an innocent person to prison…I will now hand down my verdict…I find the defendant…not guilty"

**May 5, 13:10PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Congratulations Lisa" I smiled.

"Thank you for everything Ms Aldaine" she smiled. A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes and wearing a little red dress.

"Are you Ms Aldaine?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, you must be Amy. I'm sorry about your mother" I replied.

"Yeah…" she replied sadly. She's really upset, I should try and cheer her up.

"Amy, do you want to go and get some ice-cream?" I asked. The girl perked up at the suggestion.

"Yeah!" she cried.

"Okay, let's go" I smiled.

**May 5, 13:15PM**

**Roxie's Ice Cream Shop**

"What flavour do you want, Amy" I asked.

"Strawberry!"

"Okay, can I have one strawberry cone please?" I asked the shop attendant, she walked off to go and get the order.

"Ms Aldaine?" a male voice asked, I turned around. I saw a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans and trainers.

"Erm, yeah?" I asked.

"I want my daughter" he stated. He must be Amy's father.

"I'm sorry sir, but at this moment I have legal custody of Amy until her aunt arrives" I replied. The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, and aimed it at me. Instinctively, I stood in front of Amy, who was too terrified to move.

"Sir, put the gun down" I stated coolly.

"Give me, my daughter" he growled.

"I can't" I replied.

"Fine, then I'll take her" he smirked, pulling the trigger. I heard a deafening sound and felt a sharp pain in my neck. I'd been shot. I held my neck to try and stop the bleeding, as I collapsed on the floor. I felt so…cold. My vision is blurring…what's going to happen to Amy? She shouldn't see this…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the phoenix wright games T-T**


End file.
